The Rules
by SkyBlueOcean16
Summary: Just the rule of Rose's exisitence until she realises that it's wrong and it changes. T because i'm paranoid.
1. Rule 1 for Roses

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, places or things. **

Rule #1 Scorpios Hyperion Malfoy is **NOT** cute

I stepped into the Hogwarts Express after wishing my parents goodbye with Lily Potter at my side. We made our way to a compartment that hadn't got any one in it, yet.

"Lily there is no way in Merlin's soggy Y front's that Malfoy is cute." I told her.

She wrinkled her nose in disgust at the thought of Merlin's soggy Y fronts.

"Of course there is, you just hate him so much that you can't see it. Also why do you have to use the term 'Merlin's soggy Y front's' couldn't you just be normal and leave that bit out?" Lily replied dryly as she twirled down into the seat opposite the one I'd taken.

"He is not cute." I corrected her and ignored the last bit.

"He is cute."

"He is not cute."

"Who's not cute?" Albus Potter asked as his brow furrowed while he plonked himself next to his sister.

"Oh um, just some guy at Hogwarts." Lily answered

"Lily, you have to tell me his name I mean what if it's one of my best friends and I find out my seeing you snogging him." Albus warned.

"Al, it's not so just drop it okay." She reassured him. This is as comforting as Lily ever gets.

"You still have to tell me Lily." He told her crossing his arms and pulling a face that I get the sense is meant to be tough but just made him look like an ape.

Lily and I look at each other before saying different names in unison in the end it sounded like "Kaloy." We looked at each other, again, annoyed before retrying. This time it sounded like "Mache."

"I don't think anyone at Hogwarts has either one of those names?" Al told us looking confused.

"Who doesn't have what name?" James inquired as he dumped himself next to me.

"Mache, Kaloy." Albus replied for us.

"Why the in Hell's names were you and Lily talking about Malfoy, Rose?" James asked literally turning on/to me completely ignoring Lily's involvement in the matter. Of course ignore that your sister had been in the conversation as well just turn on your _favourite_ cousin.

"Wait a second they never said anything about Malfoy James." Albus corrected him looking even more puzzled then before.

"Al, take away the K of Kaloy and replace it with the M from Mache and you get Maloy right?" Al nodded.

"And that sounds like whose name at Hogwarts?"

"Malfoy, Aka Scorpius Malfoy." Albus answered looking happy. Al wasn't the smartest in the book when it came to trickery. He is intelligent when it comes to memorising things for exams and applying them to situations so he is still technically intelligent just you can't tell him the question or write it down you have to give him a formula to work it out, if that makes any sense.

"Or even better Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy." We all looked at him strangely. Why on earth would he know Malfoy's middle name?

"Why were Lily and you talking about Malfoy, Rose?" Albus said repeating after his brother. Yep that's right both boys turn on their _favourite_ cousin instead of their sister.

"We aren't now." I replied sulkily wanting to get this over and done with. James and Al were the worst people you could talk to about boys since the person you talked to them about would usually wound up jinxed as soon as the which one you were talking to located them.

"Yeah, just because we were talking about him before means absolutely nothing except that Rose thinks his cute." Lily added unhelpfully.

"HE ISN'T CUTE, LILY, FOR THE LAST TIME." I yelled frustrated. Why couldn't that girl get the fact into her head? They all stared at me, shocked. I never yell at my family, ever. The immediate guilt settled in but I couldn't apologize. She deserved it so instead I stormed out grabbing my bag with my uniform to change into. Then I went to look for Freya Longbottom, my best friend that is who I wasn't related to. Sadly most of my cousins have taken the friend places in my life.

I bumped into someone causing me to fall onto the floor. I looked up into a pair of steel grey eyes as the owner helped me up. The owner that is goes by the name of Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy.

"Are you ok?" He asked softly.

I nodded wonder struck. Why hadn't I noticed those beautiful eyes before now?

He brushed past me and I stood there for a little while annoyed at myself. First I had broken my number one rule two I had just yelled at Lily for trying to show me the obvious. This year has had a truly tremendous start.

**A/N: I know that this is super short but please review anyway : ) **


	2. rule 1 for Scorpions

Rule #1 Rose Weasley is most definitely not hot

**Scorpius pov **

"Call me naïve-"

"Naïve" Zabini cut in as we pushed a bunch of first years out of a compartment.

"-But isn't hot an adjective used to describe the more excellent female specimens of our race." I finished completely ignoring Zabini's smart arse comment. A Malfoy refuses to be moved from their purpose.

"Look Scorp." I glared at him.

"Fine _Malfoy,_ once you get over your huge ego you would come to realise that Rose is one of the more excellent female specimens of race and what is with your obsession with last names all of sudden?" Luke, no Zabini asked slamming the door to our compartment for dramatic effect.

"First of all she is not, second they're amazing and I think that they should be shown off more." I replied lounging along one side of the cabin and looking out the window as we rolled past the lush countryside. He tsked me.

"Did you just tsk me Zabini?" I asked uninterested.

"So what if I did."

"It isn't nice." I chided him.

"Yes mum." We ended up arguing like this for 5 minutes before we both jumped up and almost got to fists except Jona Goyle walked in distracting us, well I can't talk about Zabini but I was certainly distracted.

"Hey boys, already down to the fighting without me." She gave me a pout Zabini collapsed into his seat staring out the window stonily.

"Not now that you're here Goyle sorry." I said flashing her one of my award winning smiles in reply she hitched up her skirt a little bit not that there was much there in the first place but the gesture was appreciated.

"If you two are going to shag get the hell out of here." Zabini commented breaking the mood but still staring out the window. I swear that guy has eyes in the back of his head.

"I'll meet you in the Slytherin bathroom." I whispered as I pushed her out.

"That my boy is what is commonly known as hot." I told Zabini feeling very smug. I think I might just set a record of how quick I manage to get laid.

"No Scorp that's what is commonly known as a whore." He replied deflating me a bit.

"Well I guess that makes me a happy customer." I replied as smooth as ever. He tsked me, again.

"What is it with tsking me today Luke." I asked annoyed.

"I just don't get how you can just go through like girls anymore. I mean in two years we'll be on our own in the_ real_ world." He reasoned.

"That is why I do it, my boy." I reasoned even better. He tsked me, which I can assure you was for the last time.

"Luke if you TSK me one more time I will _silencio_ you." I pointed at him as I calmly walked out and heading in the direction I had sent a Miss Goyle. I quickly navigated my way through the crowded corridor. On the way I happen to see the trolley lady so I bought a couple of pumpkin pastries munching on them as I finally got to Slytherin only room, the one were to toilets were located. I had just caught sight of the toilets (from a convenient couple of metre away) when I realised that Miss Jona Goyle wasn't waiting inside the toilet she was waiting outside and accompanied by her brother, who she was arguing with. She spotted me before I had time to escape and dragged me into the conversation.

"Blaze here is _Scorpius_ he likes my look." She stressed out my name while gripping my arm possessively. I shrugged her off.

"Jo, Scorp will go for any look as long as it has female bits underneath it." Blaze Goyle responded.

"Hey." I butted in.

"Sorry mate but it's true." Blaze informed me.

"Also who's this prat you were going to meet in there." He waved at the toilet.

"Him." Jona pointed at me and I suddenly had a very hard time at looking Blaze in the eye.

"Mate where you." Blaze asked deadly quiet.

"I may have." I responded slinking back into the shadows.

"If you do." He threatened me.

"Got it." I whispered before exiting the scene. I vaguely heard Jona say "God and you say the girls have a secret language."

I bumped into some one. They fell over. As I went to help them up I noticed there Hazel eyes. They had pretty steaks of blue in them.

"Are you ok?" I asked as I pulled them up she locked in their gaze. They nodded causing me to take in there whole appearance red hair, freckles and a bag with a book poking out. They must be Rose Weasley. Strange I had never noticed her eyes before I shrugged it off and walked past her into Blaze's compartment.

**A/N: I know everyone does this but it really helps to get feedback so you can change stuff**

**i.e. that means please review ; )**


	3. Rule 1 for Jamieses

**A/N: Please don't hate this chapter too much I'm especially bad at writing James POV but here goes nothing **

**Disclaimer: Also again the characters, place and 99% of everything is J.'s**

#1 Never upset emotionally unstable girls

**James POV**

After Rose stormed out we all sat there in silence until Lorcan Scamander entered. He went to kiss Lily's cheek but instead got my fist. On his cheek just to clear anything up. He stumbled back cupping his cheek and squeaked out a thin _dude_.

"Scamander if you ever go to kiss or touch my sister in my present again a black cheek isn't all you'll be worrying about." I whispered menacingly. I banged the door shut as I exited only grabbing my uniform to change into. I slipped into the nearest bathroom to change. Why the hell did Scamander put me in that position? I said that Lily was young to date to his face and then the dude kisses her and looks surprised when I hit him. Bloody git what did he think I'd do sing praises of adoration. I stalked out and down the train angrily until I noticed Keni Brown wiggling her way to me.

"So James I heard that your this year's favourite for Head Male captain of the school. I birdy also told me that you're Quidditch Captain this year." She said slowly while lowering her eyes lids and relaxing into of the inside walls of the train so that ended in the effect that she about to fall asleep.

"Not now Keni and is it possible to be Head captain and Quidditch captain?" I asked her as I walked around her. I ignored her calling after me. My mother had raised me on principals and I refused to break them. I thought back on all the pranks I had played over the years that broke basically everything she had tried to teach me. I refuse to break one of them I silently amended. Then I released all that I may have broken the one about always treating lady's proper and not, um, handling them until your engaged. To be fair I have my own rule about not even bring up the subject until you've been dating for three months, see I'm not a total prat. Engaged, gaged is it only me who seems to notice the similarities between those words. I was almost to the Gryffindor compartment when someone's nails digging in to the flesh on my arm stopped me in my tracks.

"Jamiese we wouldn't want to miss a time to play would we?" Keni asked clutching my arms in her paws. I had a sudden vision of her turning into a vulture and devouring me while cocking her head side to side to whisper Jamiese. I shivered and pushed Keni off and opened a compartment and sat her down. I put on what I've been told is my most caring look.

"Keni I'm sure you're a lovely person under that makeup, glitter and whatever else you've put on your face and you mean well but at the moment your acting like a slut. I don't date or have anything to do with sluts so I'd appreciate if you could leave me alone." I told her brusquely I turned my back on her and dropping the act.

"Having a bad day then because you know I can find a way to make your irritation go away." She called slightly insane as I was about to step out of the room. I all but ran down the corridor. I went past Ian Kiderck before backtracking he was what the blokes at Hogwarts called distractor. A distractor simply distracts the predator (slightly insane girl who's chasing you) letting you, the prey (slightly afraid but still completely sane guy) to walk away never have to trouble yourself again with the predator unless of course you hire a bad distractor. Ian Kiderck is the best in the business being somewhat gorgeously ravishing as Lily had once put it and completely utterly gay. Girls are always hoping that he'll change his mind through so he has no shortage of admires in the female department. Plus once the Predator (slightly insane girl who was chasing you) gets there sights set on Ian he can always use the line _oops sorry I forgot I'm gay ciao _and walk away.

"Ian, I need your help Keni Brown is after me." I yell shaking him forcing him to break of conversation with a girl he was talking to.

"James unless you haven't already noticed I'm already on a job."

The girl who he was talking to asked "You were distracting me, ugh." She then walked off sighing and muttering.

"So are you free now?" I asked. He nodded in confirmation.

"What I want in return is definite spot in the team for my little sister Georgina as a beater." I replied.

"I can't do that Ian." I told him I would never go so low.

"I can see Keni" he said stretching on to his tippy toes to get a look over all the heads in the corridor.

"Oh I can really see Keni now and boy does she look mad James. What did you do? Set her hair on fire." I paled Keni was the best in our year at curses/hexes/evil potions and anything else that involved hurting someone.

"Fine, fine just work your magic on her double time and Georgina's on." I starting turning away but Ian stopped me pushing an envelope into my hands.

"Head to the Slytherin compartment and hand this to the person who is manning the door it's the only way to get in unless you're in Slytherin." I nodded thankful that for once Keni was a Gryffindor not Slytherin no matter who much shame it had brought to our glorious house. I was one more carriage away from one haven when I saw Rose be brushed off my Scorpius Malfoy. I turned as I saw heard commotion. Ian was following a furious Keni as she ran at me. My limbs were frozen, shocked, until Ian yelled "She's out of control, run for your life James, _RUN_." I stumbled a little trying to make my limbs move. My robe billowed behind me as I spirited for the safety of the Slytherin's arms. God I never thought I'd say that.


	4. Rule 2 for Scorpions

#2 Never trust a smiling red head

**Scorpius pov**

When I entered the compartment Luke and that Potter girl, Lily were having a silent staring contest. I mean silent when I closed the door behind me it sounded like a crack of thunder. The both turned to look at me robotically. If you're wondering how I know what robots are it is not because I became obsessed with them when I was seven it is because they are awesome. I make a point about recognizing things that are awesome. Why do think I spend so much recognizing that I'm awesome and making sure everyone knows it?

"Scorp meet your new tutor in The Charm of Love Lily Luna Potter or as you will be now calling her Miss Potter." I stared at Luke dumbstruck. He was getting a_ Potter_ to tutor **Malfoy** in The Charm of Love? Shouldn't be the other way around? What does The Charm of Love even mean anyway something like The Art of Love and does that mean I'll have to kiss her? I checked her out once decided that if it would go that way I suffer in agony quietly.

"As your teacher in The Charm of Love I will be teaching you how to impress people without pulling out your abs, ways to stop sounding like you just ate a dictionary when you get annoyed, managing grades and free time, how to stop lying to females in general if the rumours are true you need a lot of help in that area and finally how to recognise when your falling for someone." She stated in a brisk tone.

"We start your first lesson now." She said forcing a smiled forcing me cringe.

"Sit" Luke said gesturing to the floor in front of his feet. I sat, feeling four years old again which was disconcerting being 6.2 feet tall.

"You can't always get want to you want if you want to have a stable and healthy relationship."

"What do you mean?" I asked shocked I thought that if you were in a relationship it was because you got whatever you want from the other person and if you were married it was because of what circles they are in. Has my life been a lie?

"I mean that your girlfriend, if you are straight don't worry I totally understand if you're not though it will just mean I have to change the references a bit. Are you gay Malfoy?"

I spluttered indignantly "No of course not. _I'm a Malfoy_."

"Is that supposed to mean something…" She replied while Luke cracked up.

"You know I thought that it would be boring your lesson Potter, but this really is quality entertainment." Luke rumbled grinning his head off. I turned to him, outraged, first of all he is the person making me do this, then he makes me feel far younger then I am and finally he laughs at me. I got up furious.

"Where do you think you're going?" Ms Potter questioned arching her eyebrow.

"To." I looked around and saw my school robe sticking out a bit from my bag.

"To change." I retorted disappearing to do exactly that. Once I had changed I headed in the opposite direction to the compartment were my 'Tutor' was. I never claimed that I would return once I had changed.

Someone yelling my name brought me up short. I turned to see potter standing behind me. Albus Potter.

"Malfoy I have to talk to you." I yelled again pointing at me. I walked up to him. He showed me inside to an empty compartment.

"Malfoy it has come to my attention that my dim-witted cousin who goes by the name of Rose Weasley is in love with you and having her bet interests at heart I would appreciate it if you gave her a chance." He proposed.

"Why would I do that?" I questioned sincerely confused.

"I mean I would get disinherited." I followed.

"Your mother is best friends with my mother and one of the founders of the B.S.D.M (Blood Status Doesn't Matter) committee." He contradicted.

"To be frank it's not my parent's money I'm interested in it's my grandfather. You know the one who was a big bad death eater, billionaire and still believes in blood purity?" I told him. His brows furrowed.

"So you won't try even dating her well I guess no one reckoned you would anyway." He sighed.

"Wait no one thought I would." I grunted taking in the news.

"Yep, pretty much." He said putting his hands behind his back.

"Well a few harmless dates wouldn't be so bad and it's not like my waiting list is full at the moment anyway." I reasoned.

"Thanks Al I think I might just do that." I notified him I smiled feeling suddenly much lighter. I walked back to where I left Lily and Luke grinning so hard my face hurt.


	5. Rule 2 for Roses

#2 female teacher are no use when a handsome male steps into the room

**Rose pov**

James rushed past me waving his scrawny arms about and screaming about the safety of Slytherin's arm's breaking me out of my pity party. Merlin, sometimes I really do hate that git. On the bright side it got me looking for Freya again and this time I really did have a reason. I finally found her snuggled up to a boy who a vaguely remembered as being in Ravenclaw.

"Thank you Merlin." I yelled relieved as I dragged her out of the boys arms and pulled her to a empty corner a couple of train cars down and started my account from the beginning.

"You dragged my out of Bobby's arms to tell my about how Scorpius is hot? Like I didn't know it already." Freya sighed annoyed.

"No I- god is that Bobby as in Bobby Nome, his filled out a lot hasn't he?" I answered taking the most interesting point from her reply annoying her.

"Back to the point that has nothing to do with _MY_ Bobby's physique." Freya said arching her eyebrow and accompanying it with an unapprovingly look. Freya can get a little um well lets just say protective when other females talk/comment/look at her present boyfriend.

"Ah yeah, and the reason I dragged you from Bobby's arms is that _**I**_ realised that Scorpius Malfoy is hot." She smirked at me.

"but still a prick just for classification." I replied quickly before she say a stupid witty comment that would be embarrassing and highly incorrect.

"Right" she said nodding her head. She got up and started walking away.

"Where are you going." I yelled standing up myself.

"Back to Bobby's prefect arms." She answered snappish leaving me alone with everyone in the close vicinity staring at me. I quickly blushed and ran away before things could get any worse. I tripped and fell flat on my face again when the train came to a shuddering halt. As if by magic (which was highly likely) Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy appeared staring down at me.

"You really are tripping over your feet to please me aren't you." I stuttered and blushed trying to get a coherent thought out until he pulled me up when I managed to gain a little bit of my composure back.

"Malfoy I actually tripped because of the train stopping not because of you." He winked at me.

"Of course you did."

"It's true, I didn't even know you were near me." He winked again.

"Of course you didn't."

"You realise that your just so- so- so." I retorted poorly.

"Handsome." He replied running a hand through his insufferable blond locks.

"Prattish." I finished.

"I would have gone with handsome." I slapped him before heading to the teachers lounge to find out what was happening with this bloody train. In front of the teacher compartment was a massive line of hysterical students. I pushed my way through feeling bad for flashing my badge when ever someone didn't wish to move. I knocked on teacher's compartments door two times before the door opened to Professor Argentual.

"My dear rose, daughter of two of the chosen ones come in come in come in." She whispered dropping her voice at the end and pulling me inside the dimmed room that is-was-may be the teacher's compartment.

I started coughing as she pulled me in a iron grip through the heavy cloud of smoke that was coming from the teachers at poker tables. I looked up at the ceiling but I couldn't see one just endless black . I passed Albus Dumbledore portrait and even he was smoking I saw his normal bright eyes just under lowered eyelids.

"Professor why is everyone smoking apart from you." I asked scared I hadn't seen any professor at Hogwarts smoke once. What had happened? Or was this normal which was almost a scarier alternative?

"The unchosen one has come, daughter of two. He has come with an army. An army why you ask daughter of two because he needs it. Yes indeed no one should need one but he does because he is he and that is of him you see child. No not child daughter of two two two two." She rambled on like this a she navigated the way between endless row of poker tables. Occasionally I would see a teacher I knew whenever I tried to go to them Professor Argentual would pull me back on course with a strength that was surprising for someone of her slight build. Slowly I could feel all the fumes from the smokers creeping into my lungs and making me dizzy. I got my wand out and whispered a spell I had learnt from Uncle Harry. It makes a bubble of fresh air wrap around your head for a hour. He makes everyone he can learn this spell as he still has nightmares of his time underneath the lake and especially the bit when he was choking on water as his gills disappeared. Finally the Professor let go of my wrist I rubbed the red mark that she had left from were she had been holding to tightly. I gently rubbed my wrist trying to get the blood to circulating again.

I spurn around when someone tapped my shoulder and turned into a massive man. I mean massive I'm not short being 5.9 feet in height but this guy made me feel like an ant. The massive man stepped away to show a slim, tall guy leaning against one of the empty tables. There was something about him that made me shiver. The lights started flickering around me only adding to the oppressing feeling.

"Hello Rose, I heard that you were wondering about the train stopping before Hogsmeade." His voice was to smooth to true; goose bumps raised on my arms.

"Well I'm going to tell something that may be a little disconcerting. The train is not going to be moving ever again. Not that it has long left any way the bridge is due to give out in." He brought his arm up to look at his watch.

"15 minutes. You have 15 minutes to get everyone of the train or the go crashing with the train to the bottom of the river." The goon who I had bumped into before clamped his hand onto the smooth man's shoulder and they promptly disappeared with all the occupants in this room. Apart from me. In desperation I ran back in the direction I had come from stopping on the way to collect Albus Dumbledore's portrait.

"Rose" He yelled in his purposeful voice as a swang him back and forth as I sprinted to the door.

"ROSE WEASLEY." He tried again but I didn't have enough breath the answer the walls were pressing

**Thanks so much for Diane Potter and Mrs. Grint-Cozart-Felton-Horan for reviewing also thank you for bothering to read up to this point. I will update as soon as possible.**


	6. Rule 1 for people

#1 Evil guys are evil.

**James Pov**

I whirled around when someone tapped my shoulder. When I turned I saw a guy who I'm pretty sure is too old to be student. I looked around the compartment but everyone else seemed to be frozen. Maybe they were. Nah this must be Slytherin's idea of a joke they never had a good sense of humour.

"Sorry, but I refuse to be beaten by a child like my unfortunate companion was." The man tapped the side of my head and my world went black.

**Rose Pov**

When I flung open the door I was greeted with a brief ray of sunlight before I was crowded with question about what had happen in the lounge.

"SHUT UP." I screamed through the middle of their questions that were getting louder and louder.

"SHUT UP NOW." I screamed again in a manner not like me as all.

"GET EVERYONE ON THIS TRAIN WHO CAN APPAPERATE TO MEET ME HERE IN 5 MINUTES." I ordered the gaggle of students in front of me.

"Now." I whispered deadly quiet. The students ran off in their haste to get out of my sight a few of the first years stumbled and fell. I wanted to go down and help them up but I got the sense that it would only scare them more.

I only just began to think off how I would explain the situation when they started coming. I hastily made up a speech that would try promoting them to move quickly but not create a panic. Merlin, this was going to be hard as I realised I had absolutely no idea what to say.

Remarkable it only took 3 minutes for them to be assembled.

"First anyone who cannot appaperate please move to a cabin and sit down and make sure your friends do it as well." The majority of the crowd before me shuffled off.

"I am going to keep this brief but for reason that you do not need to know the teachers have asked that all students be evacuated from this train." A hushed whispered ran through the crowd as I made a rough sum. There were 12 train carts and about 35 students in front of me that meant roughly three people for each cart. Each cart held roughly 25 people the 'aps' (people who can appaperate) as I have just dubbed them are going to have to take 9 people each. Taking more than 4 people anywhere is something that most adult wizards/witches can't do. I don't think that I need to mention that fact.

"We will need three of you to go to each compartment and take 9 of the students in the compartment to a safe place."

"Where?" Someone in the crowd shouted.

"We can't take them far as there is too many." Someone else shouted. I looked out the window all they really need to do is get off the bridge. One hill with huge boulders on top stood out in particular.

"See outside the big rocks on top of that hill I want you to meet over there." I pointed to where I meant. I got in general, nods of agreement. At least that was a good sign.

"If you all move to a separate cart with haste it would greatly be appreciated." They dispersed and I moved quickly through the crowd organising everything.

5 minutes had past and no one was off the train.

I moved through the train cars threating, bribing and sweet talking when I had to. I was determined that no one would die. Not on Rose Weasley's watch.

10 minutes had past and 135 students had gone out of 293.

11 minutes 172 students were off.

12 minutes 203 students my breath came easier.

13 minutes 256 students were free, I almost began to relax.

14 minutes and only 286 I started hyperventilating again.

I started twitching. I hurriedly grabbed on to the last students and appaperated. When we appeared at the designated spot I silently thanked mum for getting me to attend all the horrible appaperation classes and tests early. I let go off the people I was holding and ran to the edge of cliff where it dropped down a tiny river at the bottom. I sighed in relief the crisis had been averted. No one was on the train that was about to go on a probably more than ten storey journey to the bottom of the Gavarnie. Freya came up behind me and tapped my shoulder.

"Look is someone still on the train?" She asked pointing to one of the cabins.

I peered into the distance in disbelief.

Someone was.

I could see them banging on the window. I swallowed down my fear and quickly appaperated into the train cart which looked closest to the person still on the train.

"HELLO." I shouted over and over again as I ran down the cart. I got a weak reply from one of the cabins. I flung open the door and grabbed the boys out stretched hand before concentrating with all my might on getting the hell out of here. A large explosion rocked the cabin disrupting my thoughts. I stared into a pair of steel grey eyes like no others that I knew belonged Malfoy. I screwed up my face and tried again but another explosion stopped me. Fear set into my bones. We are about to be blown up. We are about to be blown up. We are going to die. My courage last strands of courage fled in the face of danger. I crumpled into the floor, sobbing. The noise of everything was so loud that I thought I would die simply from it. Two strong arms encircled around me. They gingerly took something from my hand but I barely noticed. I was about to die and I hadn't even finished my Hogwarts education.

**I'm sincerely sorry if this chapter was all doom and gloom.**

**Please review if you should think that I should make the next chapter light also review if you want the chapter to come faster : )**


	7. Rule for Red Scorpions

#1 You're alright actually means you're not alone

**Scorp Pov**

I blocked out everything and reached for Rose's wand which was hanging loosely in her fist. I pulled it free grabbed on to her and appaperated. Considering it was my first time I was incredibly proud of myself when we landed on the hill to find that I was still in one piece and not spread across the whole of Great Britain. I looked down at Rose who was curled up in my arms, still sobbing. I gently took her out of my arms and handed her to her cousin, Albus who was looked at her concerned before glaring at me. Luke who had walked over, helped me up, I could see that his lips were moving but the ringing in my ears made it impossible to hear a word he was saying. Slowly as if everything had been out of focus it slapped back to reality I fell backwards only Luke's tight grip on my arm stopped me from the embrace of the cool earth. He pulled me along as I stumbled; I turned my head to get a last look at the girl who had come back for me only for her abundance of relatives to block my view.

**Rose pov**

Albus kept on whispering in my ear meaningless phrases such as "you alright now" or the classic "nothing is going to hurt you" while Lily tried to sooth me by rubbing my back but they hadn't been there, I was so sure that it was the end. Every time my eyelids fluttered close I saw the flames licking up the carriages while the heats threaten to melt me. I tried to pull myself back together, for the entire group of Hogwarts student that had now fallen in my care. I hastily rubbed my eyes repeating "for Hogwarts" over and over again. I pushed past all of my friends prepared for the questions that would surely come but the students were huddle together in groups and when I walked on top of the biggest point in the area they stared without a sound. Not comprehending how dire the situation was and why should they it's not like I told them anything. Molly ran up to me and whispered in my ear "The portrait you handed me earlier with Dumbledore in it said that you have to tell the truth." I sucked a little breath in. How was I going to do that? Molly disappeared as quick as she had come back into the sea of Hogwartens (Beauxbatons had given us that name years ago after we had beat them at a game of Quidditch not realising that it wasn't an insult).

"I should have told you the truth earlier about what's happening. See the teachers didn't tell me to evacuate all of you. I don't even know if they care anymore because when I went into the teacher's lounge none of them moved they all sat with unblinking glazes that stared into nothingness, paralysed. "I summarised in a loud, clear voice.

"I was told by this man I had 15 minutes to get everybody of the train before it." I stopped to take in a breath of the fresh air ignoring all my memories of the train that threaten to overrule me.

"You all saw what happen." I pointed to where the railway bridge use to be.

"We need to get back London but we can't do that if everyone panicking and leaving because we have to organise for the little ones who can't just get up and leave to London as well." I finished gravely the silence lay like a thick mist over the crowd.

"How do we know we can trust you? You did lie to us before." Ian Kiderck asked stepping forward breaking the silence.

"Trust her." Yelled Scorpius, Ian nodded once then back into the sea, I guess that the Malfoy name still holds some sway over the world.

Al stepped up beside me and took over directing people in what to do. I backed off the stage and sat absorbed in my thoughts. The afternoon passed into night as Albus Severus Potter directed people. The sea of Hogwartens lessened as the night went on and fire lit up. I walked over to one fire and stared at it for it was one of the most curious things, a simple charm but in its own way pretty. I was a blue flame but didn't ever need anything to burn and was a foot above the ground, hovering. It omitted smoke, heat and light like a normal fire would.

"Hey, cousin" Fred junior greeted my grinning cheekily. Even I my hazy state I got suspicious, I knew that smile and I knew what came after it.

"What did you do?" I started, backing away.

"I'm hurt that you would even suggest that I did something."

"The last time you grinned like that all my knickers appeared as a flag on one of our mini Quidditch goals (all of the Weasley/potter clan put in some money for this small version of a Quidditch field that we use to hold game on, Mum did a charm so that no Muggle can see it)." I replied still backing away.

"And I remember that in return my knickers made a special appearance in the great hall spelling out loser." He contradicted I shrugged it wasn't like it was ever proven that I was connected to that incident.

"So what do you think of Al doing everything." Fred changed his tone and plonked himself down on a rock.

"His brilliant at this I mean he managed to get all the first, second and third years home and pizza and marshmallows for those who have to stay the night without any help from the ministry." We had tried to contact the ministry but nothing resolved of it. Strangely no parents or adults in general had offered to help either.

"Yeah." Fred grunted moodily.

"What is your problem?" I teased surely this was all just an act for him to get out of lecture from me with whatever prank he has done.

"Nothing."

"You-"

"I'm sure Rose." I took that as a signal that the conversation had ended. I plonked myself down next to him staring at the flickering of the flames.

**Sorry that this chapter is very dark and moody. **


	8. Rule 2 for people

#2 Excitement in your life isn't good

**James Pov**

I opened my eyes but my gaze was titled and blurry. I groaned and curled on to myself as my rib caged started to ache.

"So your_ awake_." Something touched my left side and a stiffen trying not to scream. I was rolled over and my glasses which were cracked and lying crooked on my nose were placed correctly and fixed.

"Sorry for any inconveniences we have caused to you."

"_What do you want?_" I asked though gritted teeth.

"Pardon but I didn't catch what you just uttered." The person replied.

"_WHAT DO, YOU WANT?_" I tried again.

"To be put in my rightful place." That was the last words I heard for a long time.

**Rose Pov**

"I still can't believe that you just I don't know, decided that it would be a good idea to start recruiting people to back me up when I didn't even _backing up_? And to more importantly object to Albus' leadership." I glared at Fred forcing him to look even more dejected then before.

"But Rosie."

"No I don't want to hear it. Albus is your cousin as well show him the respect your showing me." The people who were behind Fred started to shuffle off.

"But Rosie you're nicer than Albie."

"Well maybe I should change that." I replied as the second wave of shuffling off from the people who used support Fred happened.

"I want you to be the person to lead us to victory against the people who stole James."

"WHAT!" I stormed off in the general diction of Albus leaving Fred behind. I politely tapped his should as a lady wanting until he turned around to slap him.

"Ow, Rose what was that-"

"Where's James?" I interrupted him getting down to the point. I never had been one for small talk.

"Um, look okay-"

"What are you doing to try and find him?"

"We have been a little bit busy getting people-"

"Do you have any information about his whereabouts'?"

"Not really." I shook my head finally getting my head back in the game for a new reason. To find James. I went and sat on the rock which had been pretty much my sitting place since we got on this lonely part of Britain. Lily came to sit next to me.

"Rose you need to understand that we do want to find James but we don't even know where to start. He is my brother but I also couldn't live with myself if I stopped helping Al with getting everyone home."

"Then let Finding James be my job. I don't a have a job with getting Hogwartens back to their parent's homes." I pleaded.

"I would but it's too big of Job to do on your own." She shook her head.

"Then let Fred help."

"Rose."

"No Lily listen if I get a group of together will you let me go and find James and more importantly will you cover for whoever goes when we finally get in touch with the our parents." I looked into her eye firmly pressing my point across. She looked at me sadly before nodding I squeezed her tightly as we hugged.

"_You won't regret this._" I whispered softly.

"Whoever said excitement was good in your life was wrong." I looked at her one more time before walking away determined to find James.

As the morning faded into the dull light of the afternoon I went about inquiring about who would help the search so far I had enlisted Fred (he claimed he would set my books on fire if I didn't let him join), Molly, Roxy, Henry McGidon (one of James friends yes you heard me right even with an ego the size of Spain twice over he has more friends than most pop stars), Louis Weasley (he has the best puppy eyes you will ever see), Alice Longbottom (she looked over my list before commenting on how two brains are better than one -Alice and I being the ones with the brain- Alice is Freya's older sister) and Freya (of course). Which brings me down to the wannabe standing in front of me, begging to join the search for a reason unknown to people with a level of IQ above 2.

"Rosie-"

"Don't call me that Keni." Is sighed wanting this whole confrontation to just be over it had already been ten minutes.

"I want to, I wanna wanna help and you can't stop me." She childishly stamped her foot while pouting, in was not a nice sight as top seemed to slip lower every time she stamped her foot, yes she had stamped more than once.

"Just go home." Keni straighten up and a cold, sharp light entered her previously watery pale eyes.

"I don't have a home to go to." I regarded the girl in front of me for the first time considering that there may be a different side to her than petty front she put on for everyone.

"I suppose if you really want to help you can." She nodded her penetrating gaze considering me this time causing Goosebumps to rise on my arms she gilded off in the direction of Roxy who was prepping those who were coming with us before we left by a port key in a quarter of an hour.


End file.
